Consumers are constantly looking for ways to improve their oral hygiene. For most, this routine includes regular brushing. For others, this routine also includes floss, mouth wash, or other oral care agents. Many consumers find, however, the options for maintaining oral hygiene throughout the day are inconvenient or ineffective. For example, while it is recommended to brush after every meal, most consumers do not comply with this recommendation because routinely carrying a toothbrush is viewed as inconvenient or non-hygienic. Many times, consumers rely on products like gum or mints to give them that refreshed feeling between meals and brushings. These options, however, are often not totally satisfactory to the consumer. As such, there is a need for improved oral care applicators, kits, compositions, and methods relating thereto.